


Reunion

by muggle95



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Discord shenanigans, Gen, according to Gosho Touichi is definitely alive, ah who am i kidding I can't not write a happy ending, but the characters are definitely going to suffer in the meantime, here's how a reveal might go, y'all had the chance for a happy ending and rejected it, y'all literally asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggle95/pseuds/muggle95
Summary: Kaito had been wishing for years that he would wake up one day and discover that it was just a nightmare that his father had died.When he got his wish, it didn't go as well as he'd hoped





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> someone (Mint) started pretending to be a fanfic bot in the KaiShin discord, and then a few of us also took turns being prompted. This is what the MuggleBot wrote (cut it off at a chapter break because I needed to go to bed for the night)

_> Initialize fic:_

_> author: muggle_

_> please select a genre (angst | fluff | crack)_

_fluff_

_> please select a pairing_

_kaito x toichi_

_> pairing kaito x toichi is unavailable. did you mean: **kaito & toichi**? y/n_

_y_

_> please wait while mugglebot initializes_

_> start fic_  
  
> Kaito and Aoko walked home together after school. It was a habit they had maintained since childhood, one of the few they had left. Aoko was talking about something, their classmates probably, but Kaito wasn't paying attention, instead he was mentally running through logistics for his heist tonight.  
  
> As they approached their houses, Kaito's attention was finally brought to the present by a dove landing on his shoulder. Aoko cooed over it and praised how well-trained his doves were. Kaito knew that this was not one of his doves. He knew all of his doves, down to the pale speckles on their chests and this one had an unfamiliar pattern. But he didn't contradict her. Instead he watched curiously as the dove flew away from him, disappearing into the chute from the Kid room. He was sure he had left that closed when he left last night, since none of his doves were down there. He bid Aoko goodbye on her doorstep and walked cautiouly into his own house

> _... continue? y/n_

y  
  
> Kaito didn't think his mother was home. She could be silent and perfectly hidden if she wanted to be, sure, but if she was pranking him, he would have had to escape four booby traps already, by the time he reached the stairs. But there was nothing. Kaito set his own booby trap by the front door, just in case, and made his way silently to his room. He hesitated with his hand on the portrait of his father.

> _... continue? y/n_

y

> There was no silent way into the Kid room. The stairs only creaked like the settling of an old house but anyone who knew what to listen for would recognize the noise. Instead, Kaito deliberately triggered the trap he'd found the night he'd found the Kid room. The slide got him there faster. When he landed, on his feet and prepared for anything, he found himself face to face with another Kid, fully dressed in stage whites. Kid grinned at him.

> _...continue? y/n_

y

> Kaito was not, in fact, prepared for anything. He especially was not prepared for Kid, with his father's voice, to say, "Jii-san tells me you've done a phenomenal job in my place. I'm proud of you."

> _... continue? y/n_

Get mad at him Kaito!

y

> _calibrating angry character. switching genre to: angst_

> Jii wasn't that good at voices. That's why he'd been silent as Kid, on the few heists he had held before Kaito took over. And this still wasn't his mother's style of prank. "Oyaji?" Kaito asked softly, before reminding himself this was too good to be true. "Prove it," he demanded, starting to get angry. Either his father had let him believe he was dead for 8 years - half of his life! - or someone had broken into his house and was toying with his emotions by impersonating his long-dead father. Either way, this Kid would get a piece of his mind.

> _...continue? y/n_

y

> Kid took off his hat and monacle, and a slightly graying copy of his father's portrait now stood in front of Kaito. Kaito studied ~~his father's~~ the man's face for any flaw, any hint of surgery or other deception. He couldn't find any. Somehow, this just made him more upset. Idly, the back of Kaito's mind observed that the worn-down patch on the inside of Kid's monacle was slightly different from his own. At least this Kid hadn't stolen Kaito's.

> _...continue? y/n_

y

> Kaito bit the inside of his cheek to prevent the angry tears from brimming in his eyes. He allowed Kid to guide his hand to Kid's bare face, just long enough to confirm that it was warm skin, not the cool, smooth texture of a well-crafted mask. When he pulled his hand away, his fingertips lacked the powdery sheen of makeup. It took all of Kaito's willpower, every moment he had ever spent practicing his Poker Face, to not display all of his emotions by yanking his hand back in frustration.

> Somehow, he succeeded, and pulled his hand back at an acceptable rate, only a little stiffly. "Why did you come back now?" he asked coldly.

> _...continue? y/n_

y

_> mugglebot will shut down soon. please choose an option_

_> 1\. slightly rushed happy ending_

_> 2\. angst not finished tonight_

2

_> option selected_

_> 3 blurbs remaining before mugglebot shuts down_

> Kid ( _...Dad_ ) didn't seem surprised by the question or by Kaito's tone. Then again, it was hard to read anything on his face, hidden as it was behind the same smirk Kaito frequently hid behind when dressed as Kid.

> When Kid spoke, his tone was carefully dispassionate. "It was time for you to know." Kaito noticed that Kid wasn't quite meeting his eyes, probably using the common stage trick of watching the tip of his nose.

_> 2 blurbs remaining before mugglebot shuts down_

_> ...continue? y/n_

y

> Kaito blinked. Was he that infuriating when he danced around a question as Kid? Also this was totally different. Not answering 'why do you steal things?' when the honest answer had to do with supernatural jewels and admitting his identity was one thing. Refusing to answer 'why did you let me think you were dead?' to someone who knows about supernatural jewels and is likely to believe any answer you provide seemed like quite another. "So you just let me believe you were dead for _half my life?_ " Kaito demanded. "And now it's ' _time for me to know'_ at your omniscient whim, huh? Did Mom know you were alive? _Does_ she know?"

_> 1 blurb remaining before mugglebot shuts down_

_> ...continue? y/n_

y

> Kid opened his mouth to reply, but Kaito was just getting started, and continued before Kid could speak. "So you just waltz in and say you're proud of me and think it fixes everything? I have a life, and it's shaped up just fine _without you_." He was sure Kid could read his lie well enough from how he couldn't keep from expressing his anger but he didn't care enough to hold it back, nor to keep from being hurtful in return. "I honestly don't care about whatever you have to say" (another lie, but it was natural, it was _fine_. Kaito was always lying to the people he loved, why did this one hurt so much) "so why don't you leave and we'll both pretend this never happened."

> Kid's expression didn't change, it was still the impenetrable mask of a Poker Face, but it somehow felt colder and more distant as he put his hat and monacle back on. "As you wish," Kid murmured, before disappearing in a burst of white smoke.

> Kaito ignored the eddy in the smoke that indicated that Kid was passing him by, and deliberately did not follow Kid up the stairs, even though he could do so by feel as well as his father could. He counted steps in his head, imagining his father's route out of the house, and when he was sure Kid would be gone, he climbed quietly up the stairs, and checked the house. Unsurprisingly, the house seemed untouched except for Kaito's box of dove feed and that his tripwire by the front door had been neatly respooled. The door itself was closed and locked.

_> end chapter 1_

_> mugglebot is shutting down. please try again tomorrow_

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey so this is a slightly interactive fic. please feel free to provide suggestions for where chapter 2 should go.
> 
> also let me know what you thought of the bot style.
> 
> ~~also once I finish this I might be convinced to write up the happy ending i had in mind~~


End file.
